Micron-scale device fabrication is dominated by micro-electro-mechanical structures (MEMS) technology, which typically involves a single planar substrate and serial processes. Meanwhile, centimeter-scale manufacturing is covered by a multitude of conventional machining processes. Manufacturing at the millimeter scale, however, is plagued with fabrication and assembly issues that greatly impact the cost and performance of micro-robots and other functional mechanical devices at this scale.